What Happens in Hawaii Stays in Hawaii
by DisneyLover903
Summary: So Random! is going New York! or at least they were until Mack Falls comes into the picture. When Chad and Sonny get sat next together on the plane, things start to happen. Channy! suck at summarys :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is my first, publised Sonny With a Chance Story! (I have a bunch more saved on my computer) Sorry if you see any speeling errors or anything. my vomputer is all jacked up and doesn't have spell check. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. I wish I did tho.**

SPOV

"I am so excited!" I shouted to Tawni, my very best friend.

"I know ! So Random is going New York!" she said. I've never seen Twani so excited before.

"We can go shopping and see shows and-"

"Atention all So Random cast, please report to the set of Mackenzie Falls for a meeting concerning the trip to New York." Said Marshall from the intercom above the vent.

"Pease don't tell me that there going to merge our vacation again! This is like the fifth time they've done that. I am sick of having to share a room with someone with Mackenzie Falls While Chad gets his own room!" screamed Tawni. Obviously this has happened before.

We walked down to Studio 2 where Mackenzie Falls shot. Marshall was sitting with the Mackenzie Falls Director on the stage for the latest Mackenzie Falls episode. Marshall looked scared, like something bad was going to happen. _Great... _

"I know we've done this many times before," Marshall started. "But we are merging the two vacations together to save funds. Cast of So Random!, instead of going to New York, you will be going to Hawaii with the cast of Mackenzie Falls. We will be getting 4 rooms while we are there, two for the boys and two for the girls, 3 people in each room. We will give the rest of the details at the airport. We leave the studio in 2 hours. See you then!" I was furious! Hawaii is nice and all but I had friends in New York I was going to surprise. Now I have have to go repack.

_**XXXXXX2 And A Half Hours LaterXXXXXX**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXAirportXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Hey Sonny." Chad walked up to me, _joy... _

"What do you want Chad?" I said with an unpleaseant tone. That grin on his face lessened right away.

"Why does every time I come to see you I need something?" He asked sarcastically.

"Maybe because your a stuck up jerk face who cares about know one but himself?" I replied.

"Wow, Sonshine, that really hurt." _Did he just call me Sonshine?_

**CPOV **

_**Did I just call her Sonshine? **_

SPOV

"Did you just call me Sonshine?" I asked.

"Uh, yes? I think so. Why?" he said nervously. _Chad Dyaln Cooper, nervous?_

"I don't think you should be asking me that. Why did you call me Sonshine?" I asked pushing for an answer.

"No reason," he said quietly.

"Except for the fact that he loves you!" whispered Tawni into my ear.

"Excuse us for a sec," I pulled Tawni away from the situation.

Before I could say anything, she whisper-screamed "What are you doing?!?! You should be over there flirting with Chad some more!"

"I wasn't flirting!" I said in a high voice. "By the way, not in denial."

"You so were! And he was flirting back! He gave you a pet name, Sonshine!" she said excitedly.

"Don't call me that! It's Chad thing..."

"A-HA! You admit that you like him! You two are sitting next to each other on the plane!" she was bursting with happiness.

"What!? I thought we were sitting together?" I said trying to get out of sitting with Chad. _Ugh!_

"I'll sit across the aisle! Make sure you sit on the window so I can watch Chad make his move."

"Wait what move?" I was full of questions about her scheme. But before I got an answer she pushed me back over to Chad.

"Hey Chad!" I said in my high voice. _Crud, I have to stop doing that._

"Hey Sonny," he said with a confused look on his face.

Tawni decided to pipe in. "So who you sittting by on the plane?" she asked Chad.

"No one yet. Hey Sonny, will you sit with me?" Tawni nudged me.

"Uh," she stomped on my foot. "Ow! Of course I'll sit with you Chad!"

**End of Chapter One**

**AN: Liked it? I wite better when I have a higher self esteem. Just even a "Hey, I read it." makes me happy. Click the cool little button please! (Down)**


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

"Flight 264 to Honolulu, Hawaii leaving in 20 minutes. Boarding ends in 15 minutes."

"Well, I guess we should find our seats." said Sonny. She turned around and grabbed my hand. It was so soft, and cute. _Stupid Cute._

We took our seat in first class and the plane took off. She was gripping the armrest for her life.

"What's wrong Sonshine?" I asked. _Dang! I did it again._

"I'm just afraid of the take off, and the landing, and everything in between." she said tightening her seatbelt.

"Don't be scared," I said as I grabbed her hand. (I heard a Blondie squeal come from behind me. So annoying.) I stared into her eyes, I never noticed how big they were. _Back to reality Chad! Remember, trying to comfort Sonny!_ She stared at my hand, but she didn't pull it away. I took my other hand and rubbed her hair. She smiled. "There's that smile I've been looking for!"_ Did I just say that out loud?_ She laughed and queezed my hand. She was nervous I could tell. Before I knew it we were in the air. 30 minutes had gone by and neither of us noticed. Blondy must've had a party with all this stuff she gets to watch I wouldn't be suprised if she broke out the popcorn and watched us like a movie. I looked up and saw that they had curtains to seperate your row from the rest of the cabin. I shut ours and heard a loud "Aww!" come from Blondie.

"Now where were we?" I asked. She giggled. "Why am I doing all the talking?" I asked. She laughed some more and said " I'm just nervous." "Why would you be nervous? Nothings going to happen." I reassured her. She was still silent. I rubbed her hand and she closed her eyes. She leaned in and we kissed. As soon as we broke apart she had the most shocked look on her face. She wasn't looking at me, she was looking above me. I turned around and standing there was Marshall, her shows director.

"Hey Marshall..." I said nervously. "Leave." he said with a stern look on his face. "Ok, leaving." I stood up quickly and traded seats with Tawni. That meant I was sitting with Devon.

SPOV

Me and Chad broke apart from our first kiss, and guess who was watching? Marshall! He stared at Chad and me and made Chad trade seats with Tawni, no longer going for co-ed seating. Tawni sat down and was full of energy. "So," she started. "how was it?!?!" I thought about answering then she saw my expression. I was bummed because Chad got moved. "I have a plan!" _Great, Tawni had a plan. These never end well._ "I can convince our third roomate to clear out of the room so you and Chad can have a night together or we can have a horror movie night so you have an excuse to cuddle with him!" _Those were better than I thought they would be. They might actually work._

Bing! "Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, we are beggining our descent into Honolulu. The temperature is 80 degrees and sunny. Thank you for flying with us."

"Now I really wish Chad was here." "Why is that?" Tawni asked. "Well I am super afraid of landings, and he promised he would comfort me on the descent 'cause he knows how scared I am. Switch with me so I'm on the aisle." We switched and Me and Chad would be able to talk. He saw my face and saw that I was terrified.

_"It's okay," he mouthed. "It's just a landing." "I know," I mouthed back " but I'm still scared." "I'm coming over there. Make Tawni switch with me." _"Tawni, I need you to switch with Chad for the landing." "Okay!" she siad excitedly. She knew why she was switching. Making sure no flight attendents were looking they hopped seats. Chad sat down next to me and pecked me on the cheek. "I'm here now babe, the landing is going to be fine." We leaned in and kissed was going to be fine landing. He held my hand and rubbed my hair just like he did for the take off and before I knew it we were in Honolulu. But at the same time Marshall was ready to kill Chad. _Crud..._


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV

Me and Chad were sitting alone with Marshall. He had a very bad look on his face. I seriously think that if we weren't in am airport, he would chase Chad off a cliff. Chad had a very nervous look on his face. He was obvoiusly thinking the same thing I was. "I am very dissapointed with you two, especially you Sonny." said Marshall. He was staring us down and giving us the evil eye. "And Chad, I moved you across the way so poperatzi wouldn't see you two. If any one saw you guys on the plane both of your shows are ruined. Sonny, I thought we agreed no funny business on this trip and Chad, I don't even want to see you." And on that note he left.

"Well that was awkward," I said after Marshall left. "I didn't know we could get in so much trouble for one little seat switch." "It's because he hates me, it's not his publicity." said Chad. "No he doesn't. He hates your director and your show, it's not just you." _That was the wrong thing to say..._ "Thanks, I guess that makes me feel a little better." It didn't I could tell by the look on his face. We stood up and walked over to the window. Hawaii was beutaful. Chad wrapped his arm around my waist as we looked out into the scenery. I could fell Marshall giving us the evil eye. Tawni poped up next to us and said "Marshall is watching!" Chad immediately took his arm back. "And," started Tawni " It's time to go!" We started walking to baggage claim. We grabbed our bags and walked to the rental car. We got two vans, one for So Random! and one for Mackenzie Falls. I guess I can sit with Tawni. In the back, as far away from Marshall as possible.

Me and Tawni sat in the back of the car and we had the whole seat to ourselfs. We whispered the whole way. "What did Marshall say to you and Chad?" she asked. "He was just ticked because he was afraid someone saw us making out on the plane. He said-" "Wait!" she interupted. "That's what you did behind the curtain? I thought is was something else." "What did you think we were doing?" I asked. "Oh nothing!" she said trying to change the subject. After that I didn't want to talk anymore so I plugged in my iPOd and the rest of the car ride was silent.

CPOV

Marshall scared the crap out of me. I never knew such a kind man could be so harsh. We left the airport with two cars, one for So Random! and one for Mackenzie Falls. We had to drive for an hour to get to the 5 star hotel we're staying at. It's on the beach, whoo hoo!!! And I just got a bunch of bad news. My roomates for the hotel are Cloudy and Rainy. Joy. Sonny is staying with Blondie and Portlyn. Portlyn is a pain to stay with, I feel sorry for her. I mean Sonny, not Portlyn.

After I finished unpacking, I went to go to Sonny's room. I knocked on the door and Marshall stepped out and gave me the evil eye. He walked back to his room and was watching me the whole way. I stepped into the room and Sonny was in a red two peice swimsuit, obvoiusly she was on her way to beach. "Hey Chad!" she said, happy to see me as always. "I'm heading down to the beach, wanna come?" _Of course! You, me, the beach, perfect paradise. _"Of course I'll go with you. I'll be back in 10 minutes, gotta go change." Then I turned around and left.

SPOV

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" said Tawni and Portlyn in unision. I turned around to face them. "What?" "Chad hates sand," started Portlyn. "And the humidity by the water 'ruins' his hair. He's only going because of you." "So?" I asked. "He loves you and you know it." said Tawni with a giddy smile on her face. "No he doesn't." I said in my high voice. "Do you not remember the plane?" Tawni asked. "He was just comforting me like a good friend." "Oh of course, he kisses all of his good friends!" Tawni said sarcastically. "You two kissed?" asked Portlyn, shocked. Totally ignoring her Tawni continued, "You need to change into a different swimsuit for your date." A knock came from the door. "No time!" She said hastily. "Take this" she handed me her Choco Moco Cocoa lipstick. "I can't take this!" I complained. "This is your favorite lipstick." "I know but you need it more than I do. Now go!" she gave me my purse and a towel and pushed me out the door. I bumped into Chad. He had a blue tanktop and black swim trunks on. "You ready?" he asked. "Definately."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 3 days but I have been super busy with school. So I am putting p 2 chapters tonight. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

SPOV

We walked down to the beach. Luckily, the beach was empty. I think Chad had something to do with it. "I cleared the beach for us." _I knew it. _"How'd you do that?" I asked. "I told the public I would be signing autographs in an hour at the other end of the beach. So, they left to go get in line." "Wow, clever." I commented. "Thank you" he replied. I set down my towel and purse and we walked down to the water.

The cold water felt great in between my toes. I haven't been to the beach in ages. The water was so clear. I grabbed Chad's hand and walked a little farther. He tried to fight it me. "Come on! Is big boy Chad afraid of the wattle water?" I said in a baby voice. "No!" he said defensively. "I just don't want my hair wet." I splashed him and some of the water landed in his hair. He had the maddest look on his face. I burst out laughing. He started chasing me into the water I tripped and he got even more wet. I ran out even farther. I think he decided he was going to be soaked within the next 15 minutes so he just dove in after me. He grabbed me by the hips and spun me around.

"Your gonna pay for making me get my hair wet," he said with a fake anger tone. He put me down and we just floated for a while. "This is really relaxing," I said, trying to start conversation. "Yeah, I know. More relaxing then anything I've ever felt." he agreed. He was so relaxed, his hair was in the water. I came up from my position. I looked at the coastline. It was a lot closer than it was when we got into the water. We had been in here for hours. "Chad!" I screamed. "The tide's moved! We got to go! The beach will be flooded with tourist soon!" "Is it flooded with tourist now?" he asked with a smart alec-tone. "No." "Then we don't have to leave." _He has a point. _"But what if someone sees us?"

NO POV

What they didn't' know was someone was watching them. Actually a group of people was watching them. The paparazzi was was waiting on the coastline with there cameras at the ready. Waiting for the dirt on them to spill out. They could see it now, 'Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe? Romantic Getaway in Hawaii' One picture of them together would ruin them. They've been waiting for 3 hours, with plenty of shots. They were just waiting one more, a kiss.

CPOV

"No one's watching us." I replied. "Stop worrying." I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. She was fighting me. "Come on, I got my hair wet. You owe me one more thing." I picked her up and kissed her. She wasn't pulling away._ Was she wearing new lipstick. Chocolate? _ When we broke apart I said, "Now were even." We started walking back to the coast. She grabbed her purse and towel and I slid on my shirt. We walked back up to the hotel. I dropped her off at her room and went back to mine. Yay! Cloudy and Rainy! Whoo hoo.

SPOV

Chad dropped me off in my room. As soon as I walked in I was crowded by Zora, Portlyn, and Tawni, all asking, "How'd it go?" or "How was it?" "Stop!" I shouted. "I'll tell you if you stop crowding me!" They all sat down eager to hear what happened. "So," Tawni started. "What happened? What did you guys do?" "Well we walked down to the beach, he cleared it out for us." "Oh my gosh really?! That is so sweet!" screamed Portlyn. "Let me finish!" I was getting irritated. "Sorry." They said in unison. "Ok, we walked down to the beach and we splashed each other for a while. Then we dived into the deep water and just floated. Before I knew it, it had been 2 hours. So we kissed and he dropped me off." "That is so romantic!" said Tawni giddy with excitement. "I know he is the sweetest!" I looked at the clock it was 7:00. Why was I so tired? Oh yeah, time change. "So what do you guys want to do?" "I don't know we don't have anything planned until tomorrow." So we turned on TV. The first thing on was Mackenzie Falls. There was a marathon on. We watched that for about 4 hours and then fell asleep.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Review Review Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is the second one for the night! Enjoy!**

SPOV

We woke up about ten. I heard a knock on the door it was probably Chad. But it wasn't it was Marshall. He was angrier than he was yesterday, and holding a magazine. "What is this?!" He asked holding the magazine up to my face. On the cover it had a picture of me and Chad kissing in the water. The headline read 'New Girl Falling for the Bad Boy?'. "How did they get?" I asked in shock. "So you admit that you were with him at the beach when I forbid you from going anywhere with him?" he asked obviously trying to get me in trouble. "Yes, I went." I said trying to keep my dignity. "Don't go get mad at him though, it was my idea." "Ok was heading to his room next but I guess I don't have to go. Now bye, I don't to have to deal with this again."

He gave me the magazine and left. I shut the door. Tawni asked, "What was Marshall doing here?". "He came to talk to me about this." I slammed the Magazine down on her bed. "What?! New Girl falling for Bad Boy!" "I know, the paparazzi followed us on our date!" "But that is still very romantic." "I know but I wanted it to be private, not the whole world knowing about it." A knock came from the door. This time it was Chad. I pulled him into the room and showed him the magazine. "Wow, my hair does look great when it's wet." "Chad! Look at the headline!" He read it with shock on his face. "I can't believe it, they were watching us!" "I knew we should have left when we had the chance." I shouted. "But that kiss was pretty amazing." "Yeah," I agreed. "Now we can't leave the hotel." said Chad. "Why?" I asked. He walked me over to the window. Paparazzi were crowding the lobby entrance. We were trapped.

"Well we have a scary movie marathon tonight in my room." said Chad. "Yeah that will be fun. But we had so much stuff planned for today. We were going out to lunch and we were going to swim with the dolphins. And we had so much planned and-" He put his finger over my mouth. "It's gonna be ok. We can still have fun here in the hotel."

CPOV

We're stuck in the hotel. Sonny is super bummed and Tawni left to go get some stuff for us to do. I desperately wanted to go back to the beach we were at yesterday it was so nice. And it made Sonny happy. We were lying on her bed flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. There was nothing on TV to watch and Sonny fell asleep of boredom. Tawni burst into the room. "Sonny!" she yelled. "Shhhhhhh!!! Quiet! She's sleeping!" I whispered. "Sorry, but some of the paparazzi rented a room so they could get into the hotel! They're on there way up!" I woke Sonny up. "Hey Sonshine." I said when she opened her eyes. "The paparazzi made it into the hotel." "What?! I thought we asked to keep them out!" She said with shock. "They rented the room so they could get in." I said trying to comfort her. I heard a knock on the door. It was the paparazzi full of questions. You could here them through the door. _Great, now I can't even get to my room. And I was still in my pajamas. If they saw me leave in my pajama's they would think we are sharing a room._ "I brought some stuff for us to do!" said Tawni trying to lighten the mood. "I rented like 50 DVDs and I invited Nico, Grady, and Zora over to keep us company." _A thought just occurred to me, where's Portlyn? Oh, probably enjoying her self on the beach._

At that moment a knock came from the door. Cloudy and Rainy were standing there being crowded by paparazzi as they tried to get in. "Let us in!" screamed Rainy. They pushed through the door and shut it quickly behind them. As soon as they got to the beds, they sat down. "We're sorry about what happened with the paparazzi. Here Chad we brought you your bag so you can change." _Thank the gods. _"Thanks," I walked into the bathroom and changed into some more casual clothes.

When I came out everyone was fighting over which movie to watch. Nico and Grady wanted scary movies but the girls said we should wait 'till its dark for the scary movie to add to the effect. "Fine! We should ask Chad." said Nico. "Yeah! Chad should we watch scary movies now or later?" asked Sonny. "Later," I replied. "It will add to the effect." That made Sonny happy. We ended up watching 'Transformers', Sonny's favorite movie. She made it through the whole movie this time. After that Tawni demanded the girls picked this time since Nico picked the last movie. We ended watching some chick flick I didn't pay attention to. Confessions of a... something or other. It was super boring. I looked at the clock it was only 2:00. This day was getting boring. I walked over to the door and listened for the hustle and bustle of the paparazzi. It was silent. I opened the door a crack and the coast was clear.

"Guys," I said as I turned around. "The hallway is empty. We can leave if we want." I walked over to the window the beach was quiet. It had people but not a lot. "We can go to the beach it looks really quiet. "Yes we can leave this room!" Shouted an excited Tawni. "Shhh!" said Sonny. "If someone hears us we'll be stuck her for another 2 hours." Nico, Grady, and I all snuck back to our room to get our suits. This day isn't turning out to be so bad after all.

**AN: Reviews make me happy and help me find time from my day to write. Click the button please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey!** **Homework sucks, so I am onn here instead! Teehee! Ok so here is the first chpter for tonight! I am updating two at the same time so... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

SPOV

The guys just left to go get there suits on. Me and Tawni each put on sparkly swim suits, mine blue, hers pink. Seconds later I heard a knocking on the door. _They change fast. _Tawni answered the door this time. "Hey guys, ready?" they asked. "Yeah just give us a sec." She shut the door on them. I put on more of Choco-Moco-Cocoa and so did Tawni. I grabbed another towel and my purse and we opened the door. Chad put his arm around my waist and we walked down to the beach. Now it was empty. "You didn't clear the beach this time, did you?" I asked. "No I didn't. I don't know why it's empty." Me and Tawni layed out our towels and put down our purses. The guys sat down on the towels and me and Tawni walked down to the coast. Me and her needed some girl time since we have been trapped in our room all day.

"So, you and Chad are together now?" she asked. "Yeah, but Marshall isn't to happy about it. He was giving Chad the stink eye." "I know I felt sorry for him." she said. "You think he likes my swim suit?" "He loves your swim suit the whole time his hand was on your hip it was on your butt. It covers you up but it's revealing enough." "Thanks, let's go in the water." And on that note we dove into the water.

CPOV

We were sitting on the girls towel as we watched them dive into the water. "So," Nico started. "You and Sonny together?" "Yeah you could put it that way." "You do know that the girls are staying over tonight." said Grady. "Wait, why?" I asked. "Scary movie marathon, remember?" "Oh yeah. Can't wait!" I said. "Lets go in the water with the girls." We took off our shirts and walked to the coast line. Tawni and Sonny were chest deep in water. We walked out next to them. "Hey Sonshine," I said as I pecked her on the cheek. "Hey Chad,"she said as grabbed my hand.

After that we just floated and talked about our shows for a while until Tawni said "Let's play Truth or Dare!" "Ok!" everyone agreed. "I'll go first!" shouted Tawni. "Nico! Truth or Dare?" she asked. "Truth," he replied. "Okay." She started to think of a question. "Oh, I know! Which Mackenzie Falls girl do you have a crush on this week?" "Rose." He answered quickly. "My turn!" Nico said with excitement. "Hmm... Who should I choose..." He wondered. "Chad! Truth or dare?" Crud he chose me. "Dare." I said. "I want to take a risk." "Ok, how shall I torture Chad? I dare you to set fire to your hair!" "NO!" I screamed. "I would never do that! I would lose my hair and it would hurt! Everyone gets one free-be! I use mine!" "Ok, Chad chill." said Tawni trying to calm me down. "Ok, I guess that means it's my turn," I said thinking of who to dare next. "Sonny, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare," she said. "I dare you to, stay with me one night, alone. You can pick which night." I said. "Ok, tomorrow night, we'll stay in my room. Tawni can you take Portlyn and stay in Zora's room?" she asked Tawni. "Sure," she said obviously excited. "Cool," I said as I looked at the hotel. The sun was setting and the water had gone down to our waist. It was obliviously almost time to walk in. "Okay, one more dare." said Sonny. "The we should probably go in and get some food." That reminds me, I haven't eaten since this morning. "Grady, truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare," he replied. "Ok," she walked up to him and started whispering in his ear. "I wonder what they are plotting. "Ok," said Grady. Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and dunked me under water. "Great!" I yelled. "My hair was dry! Sonny why'd you dare that?" "Oh I wanted to see your face when you came up!" she laughed. Her and Tawni hi-fived and laughed.

After that we started walking back up to the hotel for dinner. There was an excellent Restaurant in the lobby and of course room service. The girls went into there room to change and we set up for movie night. We layed out pillows and ordered a bunch of stuff from room service. We changed into pajama pants and T-shirts and waited for the girls to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: here's another one enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

SPOV

"What?" he said in shock. My scream woke everyone else in the room up. (Well, they were up but very sleepy.) "Yeah, you know what I said!" I snapped back at him. "I just got off the phone with Tracy, your girlfriend!" I threw his phone at him. "No, your my girlfriend." he said, trying to defend himself. "Not anymore I'm not. We. Are. Through." And on that note I stormed out of the room. Accept, Tawni had the room key. So I stormed back in and grabbed Tawni and stormed back out. I ruined a good break up. _Darn it!_

When Tawni unlocked the door I sat on my bed and started crying. Tawni came and sat next to me. "It's ok," she said trying to comfort me. She's gotten a lot better at it. "We all know he's a jerk. We were only nice to him because you liked him." "Thanks," I said. "I don't ever want to see him again. I just wanna go back to Hollywood!" I shouted. "No Sonny, you don't need to do that. Nico and Grady are probably torturing him right now, and Zora is posting it on the Internet." I laughed, but I was still really sad. I had never been cheated on before. It felt like crap. "Today we'll go out! Just me and you! We can go swimming with the dolphins, and shopping, lots and lots of shopping! But first get your suit on, we are going out to the water for a walk. And we will forget all about Chip Drama Pants!" she said. "Who's Chip Drama Pants?" I said being sarcastic. "Exactly!" she shouted.

CPOV

She threw my phone at me. It hit me in the chest. "No, your my girlfriend." I said, trying to defend my self. "Not anymore I'm not. We. Are. Through." That was it, she had broken up with me. She left the room. Then she walked back in grabbed Tawni and left again. I was alone with Nico, Grady and Zora. This was not going to turn out well. I wanted to run, I wanted scream, but Chad Dylan Cooper is not a coward. "Nice going, Chip." said Nico giving me the death eye. Zora, the little ball of fury was being held back by Grady. But, Grady did look like he was going to release her at any moment. "Under a unanimous decision," started Nico. "You are banned from the Prop House back in Los Angeles. And you are forbidden to hang out with Sonny under any circumstances. We would ban you from this room but Marshall says we can't. But we can ban you from hanging out with us. You will never be aloud on Stage 1 ever again, and all connections to So Random! are being removed." Zora took my phone and threw out the window. "You can't do that!" I shouted. I ran over to the window and saw my phone shattered in a million pieces on the concrete. "Goodbye, Chip. Go hang out with the Mackenzie Falls crew." He threw my my clothes and I was pushed out of the room.

I walked down to Devon's room and knocked. "Hey man," He said as I entered the room. I didn't want to talk. I put my shirt and jeans on and sat on the bed. It was just me and Devon in the room. "So, what you do this time?" he asked. "I broke the heart of the most amazing girl in the world." "Who? Demi Lovato?" he asked. "No Alison Munroe."

"Just Sonny, I don't see what your so worked up about." And after he said that I left no one makes fun of my girl! Well, ex-girl. I needed to talk to her and explain everything. But first I need to call Tracy and get rid of her for good.

TPOV

"Wow Sonny! Swimming with the dolphins was amazing!" I shouted as we were walking back to the hotel. "Yeah, and the mall here was amazing! I can't beleive I was able to carry all that stuff." We got into the elevator and pressed 7. "Where should we go for dinner?" asked Sonny as she put a stick of gum in her mouth. "I don't know, I guess we can walk around until we see something. But I think we should change into something else before we go." I replied. We walked down to our room and sat down on the bed. Sonny turned on the TV. The first thing on was Mackenzie Falls. As soon as she saw Chad's face she threw the remote and screamed "I hate you!" And at that moment my phone started ringing. It was Chad.

"What do you want?" I said with an attitude.

"To talk to Sonny." he replied. He sounded like he was crying.

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you. She-" "Yes I do!" I heard Sonny shout from behind me. I put the phone on speaker.

"Sonny!" said a much happier Chad. "Listen, I"

"No Chad, you listen. I don't ever want to see you again. You broke my heart and if you were smart you would stay away from me. Don't go and start telling me how pretty I am or how much your sorry. 'Cause that pretty little face of yours won't be so pretty when I'm done with you." The she hung up. _Wow..._


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

_I can't believe she said that. Did I really hurt her that bad? I feel so guilty, like I don't deserve to be here right now. I was going to catch the soonest flight to LA and leave. That's it I've decided it. _I took out my spare phone and sent a message to all the randoms and Marshall. _Dear Randoms, and Marshall, I am catching the 9:00 flight to LA in the morning. Don't bother to come and stop me, or come looking for me. See you back in LA. _Sonny didn't have her phone so I wrote her a note and slid it under her door. And,I started packing my bags.

SPOV

I was sitting with Tawni at this awesome Italian place. She just got a text. "Good thing to!" she said angrily. "What?" I laughed. She showed me the text. "What? He's leaving! Just because he can't see me? That is so sweet! But he can't leave!" I stood up out of my chair. Tawni grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. "It's a good thing he's leaving. When we get back to LA you two can sort this out. You need to enjoy your vacation." "I can't unless he's here!" I stood up and ran out of the restaurant with Tawni on my tail. I ran for about 50 yards and slowed down to a walk, _I am really out of shape._Tawni caught up to me and said "Don't do this! He broke your heart and your letting him win if you chase after him!" I stopped. "Yeah, your right." I agreed.

We walked back to the hotel and by the time we got there we were so tired we went and crashed without a word. When I woke up the next day, Chad was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

SPOV

When I woke up, I started heading to the door going to go see Chad. Then I realised he was gone. I hung my head down and saw a note at my feet. I bent over and picked up. It was from Chad. My heart lifted as I saw his scribble of a signature on the outside of the paper. "What is that?" asked a suspicious and tired Tawni. "A note," I said starting to open it up. She grabbed it from me before I could read it. "You can't read this!" he said waving the note in my face. "It's from Chad, he's already trying to get you back." She threw the note somewhere and I pushed me onto the bed. "You can't give in this easily! He thinks you will do anything he says just because he's Chad! If you read that note, he will take advantage of you." Tawni shouted at me. I stood up and changed in to my swim suit, I had one more week to burn while I waited here so I was going to spend it down on the beach.

When I got there I just sat there looking at the coast. I got up and walked out to the water, thinking about the great time's I had there. I was only there for 4 days but I felt a special connection with that place. Like I was meant to be here. This was me and Chad's place. Where we would seperate our selves from the world and no one could bother us. I still loved him and if I ever saw Tracy, she was going to get it. I sat down in the sand thinking about all the things Chad did for me. He faked my fan, faked my date, and danced with me at the Prom. And I dumped him because I got worked up over some delusional fan. I feel so bad. I looked at the coast. The tide was getting closer. I looked up at the hotel. I wish he was still here.

CPOV

I got off the plane this morning. She was on my mind the whole time. I even turned around to hold her hand on the landing but there was no one there. I caught a cab to the studio and walked to my dressing room. I put my bags down and layed back on my bed. Sonny would be home in a week and I needed a way to win her back. I got up and walked to the prop house. I know I'm banned, but I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I sat down in front of the TV and turned it on. So Random! was on. If I couldn't be with Sonny I could still watch her. She was doing the check it out girls sketch, one of my favorites. When it was over, I stood up and and walked down the hallway. I passed Sonny's dressing room. I walked back and went inside. Her stuff was still sprawled out of over the floor. I sat down on the couch. I saw her phone sitting on the bedside table. It had 34 messages, and 50 missed calls. _So she was that popular._ I took out my phone and called Tawni again.

"I told you not to call me!" said an angry Tawni.

"I'm not calling you, I'm trying to call Sonny. She left her phone here in LA, so I called you instead." I sad, hoping she was there.

"Well that's too bad. She's not here any way. She's down at the beach by herself. You really hurt her!" she was furious now.

"Well, if she won't talk to me, can at least you tell her I'm sorry? I would tell her in person, but I can't see her for another week. She has got to know now!" We were both very mad now.

"Look, can you just call me when she gets back from where ever she is? I don't care about the time change, I'll wake up at 3 am if it means I get to talk to her." Tawni went silent.

"Ok, I'll tell her." and with that the phone went dead.

TPOV

"Ok, I'll tell her." I hung up. _He really cares about her. I even heard the So Random! theme in the background. _I looked out the window seeing if Sonny was still at the beach. Sure enough she was. She looked so sad, and I felt guilty. _Tawni Hart is not guilty!_ Great! Now I sound like Chad!


	10. Chapter 7 read before before you go!

SPOV

Me and Tawni went back to our room to change into our pajamas. I put on SOFIE shorts and a white cami. Tawni put on her matching pink shorts and button up shirt with a cami underneath. We each grabbed a pillow and walked to the guys room. It had pillows all over the ground and a huge buffet full of movie watching food, including fro-yo! Hay guys!" Nico greeted us. "Now we can start!" said a very happy Grady! Chad was sitting on the bed, talking to someone on the phone with someone. When he saw my face he quickly hung up. "Sorry, just breaking up with my old girlfriend." he said. "Hey Sonshine, Tawni." "Hey, Chad." We said in unison. I think we have started sharing a brain or something. "Let's get started!" said Nico.

Me, Chad and Tawni sat on the floor and Nico and Grady sat on the beds. Tonight was a scary movie marathon. So I was ready to be scared. First we watched Saw. It was so horrifying. I spent three whole movie in Chad's arms. He didn't seem to mind. After 'Saw' we watched 'Night of the Haunted Sorority House Party 3'. It was like a mixture of a chick flic and a horror film It was awesome. After the movie, I looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. I didn't know if I could make it much longer, I needed my sleep. I didn't even know the title of the movie we were watching next. I am so going to have nightmare's tonight.

CPOV

I woke up with Sonny in my arms. She was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her so I just went back to sleep not disturbing her. When I woke up again it was 10 and Sonny was gone but everyone else was asleep. I stood up and walked to her room. I knocked on the door. She answered in her pajama's. "Hey," she said with a yawn. I stepped into the room and it was covered in her clothes. He shirts, swim suits,and shorts were every where. "I see someone was looking for something." I said as I tried clearing off the bed so I could sit. "Yeah , I was looking for my phone. I think I accidental left it back in my dressing room. My mom probably thought I was kidnapped or something because I didn't answer it." "Here," I tossed her mine. "Call her now and tell her you left your phone behind." "Thanks," she said as she dialed the number. I went back to my room to give her some privacy. "Come back to the other room when your done," I said as I walked out the door. Maybe someone was up.

SPOV

My mom was freaking out! She was scared and thought I died in a plane crash or something, until she saw TWEEN Weekly magazine with me and Chad on the cover. She was twice as mad about that. I was tired of hearing her. So I faked a bad connection and hung up on her. I was gonna get it as soon as I got home. As soon as I hung up, Chad's phone rang again. The caller ID said Tracy. I picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Your not Chad!" said a girl on the other line.

"No, I'm his girlfriend Sonny Monroe."

"No I'm his girlfriend, Tracy Hoffman."

"He told me he broke up with you yesterday. He did it over the phone." I said trying to sort this out.

"No, I only talked to him once. He was apologizing for kissing you in Hawaii!" she was getting mad now and so was I.  
"Here, I got to go. You can talk to your boyfriend later!" I was furious. I marched down to the boys room and slammed the door open. I pointed at Chad and screamed "You two-timer!"


	11. Chapter 10

SPOV

I looked out into the ocean. It was so blue, just like his eyes. _No! You can't like him any more! He doesn't like you! _I stood up and turned around. I started walking back to the hotel. When I stepped into the lobby, Tawni was waiting for me for some weird reason. She pulled me into the elevator. "Look," she said before the door even closed. "you shouldn't have yelled in the phone like that!" "What now your standing up for him? Last night when I wanted to go see him, you were being a jerk! You can be so on-off sometimes!" I shouted at her."Well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Here." she showed me the note Chad left for me yesterday. "No, I'm not reading that. I smacked it out of her hand. We reached our floor and I tried stepping out. She pulled me back in. "You are not leaving this elevator until you read this note." She pressed all the buttons to make sure we had the most time on the elevator as possible.

"Fine!" I grabbed it from her opened it up and closed it. I handed it back. "There, I read it!" "No, I want you to read it! Out loud so I know your reading it!" she was getting serious. She shoved the note in my face. "Fine!" I opened the note. "Dear Sonshine," I said reading the note to Tawni. "I am sorry about Tracy. She was just another delusional girl who only sees things her way. I'm probably in LA by now, and Tawni has probably ignored all of my phone calls. I just want to say that I am sorry. And if you don't want to see me again, I understand. I wouldn't want to see me either. If you don't want to be with me any more, I still want to be friends. Signed, Chad Dylan Cooper. Sorry, I mean Chad."

_That was so sweet. _"Give me your phone," I said to Tawni trying to hold back my tears. She handed it over to me with a happy expression on her face. I walked out of the elevator, back to our room, and went into the bathroom. I dialed Chad's number.

"Tawni?" said a familar voice from the other line.

"No, Sonny."

"Oh Sonny! I am so sorry for everything and if you don't want to see me a-"

"I read the note." I said, cutting him off.

"Oh," he was obviously embarrassed. "So you know I meant all that right?"

"Yeah, and I forgive you. I am coming back to."

"No, Sonny. Enjoy your vacation in Hawaii." said Chad.

"I can't enjoy it, there is nothing to do here. I have been sitting in my room since you left. There is no one to talk to and I want to go back and stay in my dressing room." I said, hoping to convince him.

"Ok, there is no changing your mind. I'm on line right now, do you want a ticket for tonight, or tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Tommorow, so I can pack and tell everyone."

"Your flight leaves at 8. I'll text Tawni your flight information and you can get your tickets there."

"Thanks, Chad. I guess I'll see you tommorow. "

"Bye, Sonshine."

I hung up and came out of the bathroom. "So, how'd it go?!" said an excited Tawni. "I have something I have to tell you," I started. "You have that bad news look on you. Did he break your heart again? Oh, he is going to get it!" She started dialing her phone in anger. "No it's not that," I said as I took her phone. "I'm going back to LA too." "What?! You can't!" But I am, I leave tomorrow at 8." Tawni's phone went off. "That must be my flight information." I said checking the phone and grabbing a peice of paper. "No!" she took the paper from me. "You can't leave! I'll be stuck with Nico and Grady!" "Well to bad!" I took the paper back and started packing my bags. "Fine! Then I am not talking to you." We were silent for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do ot own it.**

CPOV

I turned on the TV. Sonny was coming into the airport in 2 hours and I decided to watch TV to kill the time.

"Today's top story" said a newscaster. "Hawaiian Horror. A plane from Hawaii Airlines crashed 1 mile off the coast of California." _Wait, that can't be her plane._

"Flight 232," _No. _"fell out of the sky this morning at 8:33." _It can't be her._

"Luckily, only 1 person passed away."_ Who?_

"Alison Monroe's body was recovered from the plane 20 minutes ago. Alison was on the beloved kid's show So Random! She was on her way back to LA from a trip in Hawaii with Chad-" I turned off the TV. In stood up and ran to the door. I ran to my car and drove, I didn't know where I was going and I drove. I just kept going. My phone was ringing off the hook. I didn't want to talk to anyone, then the randoms ringer went off. It was Tawni, I picked up trying to hold back tears.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Sonny's mom just called and told me, I wanted to make sure you didn't kill yourself over it."

"Thanks for the idea. Look, not that I don't like you and all, even though I don't, I just don't want to talk right now." She was getting annoying.

"We are coming back to LA today, her funeral is in a week. It will be in Wisconsin."

"Thanks Blondie." And I hung up.

I can't believe it, she died because she wanted to come see me. It was all my fault. I had caused to the end of Sonny Monroe. I pulled up into her old driveway and knocked on the door. Her mom answered. She stared at me with pure sadness in her eyes, same as mine.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She nodded and let me in. I sat down on the couch. I took out my phone and finally turned it on silent. I placed on the coffee table. There was a copy of TWEEN WEEKLY magazine, the one with me and Sonny on the cover. I picked it up and threw it against the wall.

"It's all my fault!" I screamed as it hit the wall. I heard Ms. Munroe jump from behind me.

"Now Chad," she said trying to comfort me. "It's not your fault. You didn't make that plane crash."

"But I made her get on that plane. She wanted to come back to see me and she got on the plane. It's my fault!" I was crying, I have never felt this way before.

"Chad, I think you need to relax. You can come to the funeral in Wisconsin next week if you want."

"I will," I stood up and walked toward the door, face is strewn with tears. I got in my car and drove back to the studio. When I got there, I walked into Tawni's dressing room and sat on Sonny's old bed. I took out my phone and called Mr. Condor.

"Mr. Condor, I quit."

**AN: Ooh, twist! I love twist, there the best part. Don't hate me, I had to kill her, part of the story I have anoher twist in mind that leds to an alternate ending that leads to a sequal so please review and I'll write it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**An: Sorry it ook so long, you know, school.**

**Disclaimer: Wow, your not bright.**

No POV

They all stood around Sonny Munroe's grave, waiting to say there last wills and goodbyes. Everyone from So Random, Mackenzie Falls, and Chad, were there. Everyone's face was strewn with tears. (Accept Portlyn, she doesn't do sadness.)

"If anyone would like to say something about Alison Munroe, please step forward now." said the priest. He backed away from the grave and Tawni stepped forward.

"Alison was my best friend, but I was a bad friend because the last time we talked, we were fighting. I didn't even say good bye to her at the airport. I was self centered and was only thinking of my self when she got on that plane." She paused and started bawling. " I am going to miss her and her sunny-ness, and her check-it-out girls sketch." She was crying even more now, not even caring that her mascara was running. "I'll miss you." She said and she stepped away. Nico and Grady steeped up together with a small bag in there hands.

"Sonny, we are going to miss you." started Nico.

"Yeah," agreed Grady. "We have decided to give you our identical popcorn twins." They dropped the bags into the coffin.

"We're gonna miss you." They said in unison. They stepped back. Zora didn't want to say anything but she walked up and dropped a picture of the cast and gnomie. She stepped back. Portlyn stepped up.

"From the Mackenzie Falls cast, you were always were our favorite random. It's sad to see you go." and she stepped back. Chad stepped up.

"Sonny," he said trying to hold back tears. "I am going to miss you the most. Those last few days we spent in Hawaii together. they were best days of my life. I am sorry for always being a jerk. I quit Mackenzie Falls, and I am going to visit this place until I die. I even bought the plot next to yours so we could be together forever. I am going to miss that smile you always flash me when we bump in the hall, our good-fine fights that we had day to day. I 'm gonna mis stroking your hair, and just seeing your sunny face. And before you go up to the big studio in the sky, I just wanna say, I love you." Everyone was touched by his speech. He stepped back and they lowered the coffin into the plot.

_**XXX1 Hour LaterXXX**_

"Chad?" said Tawni as they sat in Sonny's old Wisconsin house. "I want you to have this." I was a tube of of Choco-Moco-Coaco lipsick. "It's our favorite discontinued lip gloss. It's the last one and she was wearing it the last time she kissed you." He gripped it in his hand and he was silent. He stood up and walked to the first sunflower he saw and he placed it on Sonny's grave.

He knelt down and said. "I know I couldn't say it in front of the others, but I am going to move here, just so I could be near you every day. I am never going to get married and I am going to visit everyday. And I will die next to you," He stood up and said "I love you." And that was the end of Sonny Munroe.

**AN; You like? A little sappy at the end but there was so much drama I had to put some soap opera-ness into it. Please review and I will wirite a dierent one, I have another ending that goes ino a sequal but I need reviews to continue! please Review!**


	14. SEQUEL!:7 DAYS

**AN: This is an important author's note!**

**OK, so most of you know how I ended the story last time, Sonny's funeral ring a bell? Well not many people were happy with the ending. So I am pulling a Chorus Line and changing the ending to satisfy the readers. Plus, there is a sequel called 7 Days. It will be up soon enough! I have the first chapter written. It basically has the alternate ending. Look for it soon!**

**DisneyLover903 (Formally XCoolioX)**


	15. New Story in Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
